1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snap-on clip support devices. My invention is designed to snap onto a vertical portion of a bedframe or wheelchair for the purpose of supporting a standard catheter bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past art patents were examined from a search conducted in the following classes and subclasses:
248/230, 231.1, 316.7, 311.3, 227, 231.8, 229, D8/371, 354, 394, 395, 356, D6,/462, 411, 418 and D20/43.
In a patent issued to B. Lemmmond on July 13, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,526, a soap dish clamp is illustrated. A round rod must be available and the supported item, soap, would have to be light weight.
A patent issued to F. F. Florek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,880, dated Aug. 29, 1967, illustrates a spring biased clamp for supporting an intravenous bottle. Appears expensive and requires spring assistance to operate.
Two design patents show pliable material clamping devices: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 220,830, dated June 1, 1971, to B. Harrison, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 227,742, issued to D. D. Logsdon on July 17, 1973. Both are lightly structured devices and not suitable use requirement of the present invention.
The pivotal support device of R. R. Snediker in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,401, dated Nov. 26, 1974, requires a retainer bolt and would be inadequate for purposes similar to the catheter bag holder of this invention.
Other patents disclosing clamps included U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,931, dated Sept. 2, 1975 issued to Danciger et al; Pat. No. 4,616,797, Oct. 14, 1986, granted to Cramer; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,111, to Schuler, dated May 19, 1987. The latter patents were not similar to the present invention.
To my knowledge, the foregoing patents were the most pertinent to my invention and no clamping devices seen by me would appear to interfere with further prosecution of the present application.